Silence
by thepragmatist
Summary: The onsen's silent tonight. silence causes thoughts. YohxAnna


**yiLee:** after reading all the Yohna Valentines Day oneshots, i was honestly horrified to realize the way Anna was pictured. Anna is **strong** Anna doesn't back down. Like many time in the manga, whenever Anna shows an act of kindness, (like sewing an outfit for Yoh, or explaining reality to Yoh in a gentle and caring way, when Yoh tied with Ren in the preliminaries.) she always ends with a training regime or a hilarious outfit.This is the Anna i always imagined

* * *

The usually loud and lively onsen was silent tonight. 

The bustling, the laughter, the chatter. They were all gone. And on this special night too.

Valentines.

Of course some couples had gone out for the evening, wanting to bask in their own content.

But there were two people in the onsen. neither saying a word.

A boy and a girl.

The boy stared dazedly out the window, feeling a strange pang of jealousy.

The girl stared at the boy, hoping for some way to express an undeniable emotion.

Finally the girl spoke timidly.

"Yoh-sama? P-please. you should eat." The girl flushed at even the littlest things she said to him.

"No thanks Tamao." He murmured back, not even bothering to look at her.

Tamao looked at the brown-haired boy teary-eyed. She knew he wasn't ever especially nice to her, but he was always nice. Now for some reason, he was so lost in his own thoughts, he didn't even bother to look at the poor prophetess.

What had she done wrong? She had planned to confess to the easy-going shaman today. She had planned it all out. But she never imagined that he would suddenly turn so aloof and distant on valentines day. His new personality was making it harder and harder to confess.

Meanwhile, Yoh was completely lost in his confused feelings. He stared out the window again, as if he was waiting for someone to come back. And in a way he was waiting. Not that he wanted to admit it, but unconsciously he was actually just waiting at the window. For someone. For that someone.

But she didn't come. And he knew she wouldn't. she wouldn't until late in the night. When he's sleeping, and she'll creep silently to her room, and probably smile to herself, because of her new found love.

Her new found love.

Yoh shut his eyes. Perhaps if he didn't see the road they would be coming back on, he wouldn't see his heart tailing along. He grit his teeth at the mere memory. She had lied to him. But at the same time, she had told him, but she must've known he didn't listen after training. He was much too exhausted. But he did have a vague memory of her telling him. He only wished he had remembered.

_Flashback_

"Yoh?"

"Yes Anna?" Yoh panted, taking large gulps of air, hoping to relax his body. He felt his body weaken, and his mind glaze with sleep.

"I need to go somewhere with Hao on Tuesday." She murmured.

Yoh barely heard her as he plummeted toward the ground his strength betraying him.

End flashback 

Now he was filled with regret. Undeniable regret. Looking at the pathetic bunch of wild flowers in his hand, he could only imagine the humiliation he had gone through when he was about to present the flowers to Anna and ask for a night wither her, and Hao shows up, with a large bouquet of roses and a flowery tongue. Perhaps if he had gathered his courage earlier. Perhaps if he had stopped being a wimp, and took matters into his own hand. He can't have expected a gorgeous girl like Anna to always be there waiting for him, while he flirted endlessly with Tamao.

But he did. He hadn't given a thought to the cold itako. And now he was paying the price.

It was ironic that the minute he realized he needed her, she was taken away.

Or was it the other way around? No. It can't be. He wasn't just wanting her because his brother had her now.

His mind was still traveling the empty spaces of emotions, when the door creaked open and Anna walked through, a chuckling Hao strolling behind her.

Quickly snapped out of his thoughts, Yoh felt an instant rush or jealousy. Without thinking, he lunged toward Tamao and wrapped an arm around her waist, nearing his face to hers. His position made it look like they were about to kiss.

That was when Anna and Hao decided it was time to walk in. They both froze at the sight.

Hao was the first to recover, leading a still in shock Anna out of the room. Once they were out of sight, Yoh quickly let go of Tamao and smiled apologetically. She could only blush and look at her hands.

Why were they home so early? Yoh wondered to himself as he crept throughout the house, looking for the two.

"Anna…" He heard his brother's murmur.

"yes?" Yoh's eyes lit up. _Anna…_

He followed the voice to the roof, were he watched the figures in the darkness.

"I…" Yoh watched Hao shake his head and smile. "Never mind."

"If you have anything say, say it!" Anna's annoyed voice rang out and Yoh had to grin.

"I…Thank you, Anna. Thank you."

For the first time, Yoh saw Anna smile. Not a sneer. Not a smirk. But a smile. A loving smile. Yoh felt his heart wrench and tear.

"your welcome." Another heart-stopping smile. "Your welcome…"

Yoh ran. He didn't care where he ran. For the first time in his life, he didn't believe that everything would work out. Not like this. Never like this. It can't work out… it won't work out…

Yoh ran to the cold cemetery. The spirits stared at him, questioningly, but he ignored them and sat under the largest tree, tears pouring silently down his cheeks.

He stared at the city. Even it's light began to taunt him. Why were they basked in happiness and light, while he must suffocate in turmoil and darkness?

"Yoh-san?" Yoh spun around to face a small petite blond. Her usual pigtails her gone and her hair was tied in a low ponytail to the side. She wore a thin, flimsy black dress.

"Hello Mari." Yoh whispered softly.

"Does Yoh-san know where Hao-sama is?"

Biting back a scowl Yoh replied, in the most Yoh-like reply he could muster.

"I think he's back at the onsen. on the roof. I think." Yoh shrugged, but it wasn't a careless, light shrug. His shoulders felt tight and weighted down by emotion.

"Mari thanks Yoh-san." Mari turned to walk toward the onsen.

"Why are you all dressed up anyways?" Yoh asked abruptly.

Mari turned to face Yoh, and he saw that her face was beet red. "M-Mari just had a date with Hao-sama."

Yoh raised an eyebrow. What was Hao trying to pull? How could he go out with two girls at the same time?

Yoh felt his anger turn into fury. How dare he! How dare he cheat on Anna. Yoh clenched his fists, but forced a smile at Mari. He couldn't break her heart. But he knew it would be soon. He'll just let her live in false happiness for another hour.

"Come on, Mari. I have to go back to the onsen anyways." Yoh got up and brushed off the dirt on his pants. He smiled again and led the way back to his home.

As they approached the roof, Yoh could feel his heart tighten in fear and sadness. He came upon a depressing sight. But he smiled and helped Mari up, afraid of her reaction.

But to his surprise, Mari ran right over to Hao and hugged him, like it didn't matter that Anna was right there.

_No…Anna isn't like that…she wouldn't share…unless she really loves him so much_ Yoh saddened at the last thought.

The three chatted lightly, Anna's replies curt and cold, Hao's perverted and mocking. And Mari's shy and of course, in third-person. Yoh stared at them in shock. How the? What the? His mind was spinning. This was wrong on so many levels.

He snapped back to the sound of Anna yelling his name. He smiled sheepishly and replied with an oh-so-intelligent response. "Hurr?"

Anna sighed, annoyed. "Yoh! Why are you always spacing out?"

Yoh just smiled again and shrugged. _Because I'm always thinking about you…_

Anna had turned back toward Hao and missed the pain and longing in Yoh's smile. Yoh returned to his thoughts.

He supposed that was what he deserved for being such a coward. Such a wimp. This was what he deserved for always believing she would be there for him. Something to fall back on. Yoh whimpered softly, angry at himself for the cruel way he had thought of Anna. Like an object. since when did he become a self-centered, unappreciative jerk?

Mari and Hao were leaving now. "Bye Anna." Hao paused, and then leaned forward, brushing a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you again." And with that Hao and Mari, disappeared into the night.

Now Anna and Yoh were left alone on the roof. The silence was suffocating, and Anna wasn't staying in awkward and tense air. "I'm going to bed. Good Night Yoh."

She walked toward the side of the roof, But as she passed Yoh, a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "Yoh. What are you doing?"

Yoh refused to look at her as his thumb caressed her wrist. His rough and warm skin burning against her smooth and cold skin.

"Yoh?"

Again Yoh didn't answer, instead he pulled her to him, shielding his eyes.

"I'm sorry Anna. Is it too late?"

"What?"

Yoh continue to murmur soft words. "Is it too late? Have you fallen?"

"Yoh?" As much as she didn't want to admit it, Anna was getting worried.

"Have you? Is it too late?" He repeated.

"Yoh! What is the matter with you?"

Finally Yoh looked in her eyes, his filled with tears. "Anna…Have you fallen in love with Hao? Is it too late to say I love you?"

Surprised, Anna raised a hand and caressed his cheek gently. "Yoh…" She murmured softly, staring into his eyes empathetically.

Yoh sighed at her tender gesture, and shut his eyes, wanting to enjoy the feeling of her hand on his cheek. Unfortunately Anna wanted to feel that too.

**Slap.**

Yoh's eyes shot open. He came face to face with a glaring Anna. "A-Anna…"

"You idiot. Like I would fall in love with Hao. Where did you get such a ridiculous idea?"

"But you…But I… but, but…" Yoh stuttered helplessly.

"Say but again and I'll kick yours." Anna threatened. Yoh silenced immediately, but he still pelted her with questions with his eyes.

Anna sighed. "My God Yoh. What were you thinking?"

"You went OUT with him Anna!" Yoh said, the words burning and searing his tongue.

"What are you **talking** about?" Anna looked at him. "I was helping him prepare to court Mari."

"W-What?"

"Hao simply wanted some tips on how to maintain a **long** relationship with a emotionless girl like Mari." Anna said looking at her fingernails, utterly bored.

"Oh."

Anna rolled her eyes and leaned in close to Yoh. Suddenly and abruptly, Anna pecked him tenderly on the lips. As she pulled away, Anna kissed his red cheek. And it flew like fire across his face, causing him to turn entirely red.

"Thank you for the flowers." And with that Anna descended from the roof, leaving Yoh to stare after her in shock.

Silence in the Onsen once again.

Then…

"SHE KISSED ME!"

* * *

**A/N:** i thought this was atleast alittle different to the other Yohna shots, cause ierno but this valentines was **filled** with blushing Anna's, jealous Anna's, sad Anna's, pathetic Anna's, confessing Anna's. None of them seemed to be...Anna.. so **review** to tell me if i achieved it k? 


End file.
